


Next Race Will Be Better

by Mega_Randomer



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Randomer/pseuds/Mega_Randomer
Summary: After Aleix and Jorge crash out of Misano 2017 Grand Prix, Aleix just wants to stop thinking about the race and ends up paying a visit to a certain Ducati star’s motorhome.





	Next Race Will Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since the race happened and finally managed to write it. Hope you enjoy :) xx

It still hurt Jorge thinking about today’s race, he’d been doing so well leading the race and creating a gap to the rest of the race just like all the old times at Yamaha. It had been a stupid mistake he had lost concentration for a second and the bike had gone from underneath him and thrown him down onto the tarmac and through the gravel trap. The pain of the incident wasn’t what hurt but that it had been his mistake that caused it, his mistake that threw him out of the lead of the race, his mistake that probably just cost him the win. 

He had sat in the garage talking to all his mechanics and put a smile on his face for the TV camera’s even winking at them as if to prove that this was a new Jorge that wasn’t affected by these things, that today was just another race and that the next race would be different. But deep down he knew it wouldn’t make any difference he was still angry at himself for crashing, angry that he couldn’t live up to expectations, angry that nothing he did could match the form of his teammate Andrea. 

That anger had not seeped by the time he entered his motor home, he had put his fake smile on for all the post-race interviews but as soon as his motor home door was closed the smile faded and all the anger was let out. He stomped about his home, throwing off his racing leathers as he headed for a hot shower to attempt to wash away some of the disappointment of the race. 

Although he felt refreshed after the shower it did nothing to dispel any of his anger. Deciding that he was just going to sulk in his misery, Jorge pulled out a six pack of beers from his fridge and placed them on his coffee table. Opening one of the beers Jorge took a big gulp of the cold alcohol before reaching over and turning his TV only to find a replay on the race. Against his better judgement he settled into the sofa watching the reply yet again, gulping down more of the beer every time something happened that he didn’t like the look of.

\-----

Jorge was halfway through his 4th beer when there was a knock on his front door. Deciding whoever it was wouldn’t have anything important to say he decided against answering it. 

When the person knocking didn’t seem to get the hint that Jorge wasn’t going to answer, he sighed before shouting at the door “Go Away”. The knocking seemed to stop so Jorge took it as a sign whoever was there had heard him and settled back down into the sofa with his beer. 

As soon as he had got settled, the knocking started up again. Realising that whoever was at the door wasn’t going away until he’d opened the door, he hoped whoever was behind it had some important reason to disturb him otherwise they were going to feel the full force of all his pent up anger. 

“THIS BETTER BE A LIFE OR DEATH ……..Aleix?” Jorge’s anger faded as he saw his compatriot stood on his doorstep.

The younger rider slowly lowered his fist from where it had been raised to knock on the door. He had his face lowered down towards the ground, as if not daring to face Jorge. Jorge reached out with his hand to Aleix’s chin and slowly raised it up so he could see his face. He couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as he saw the red puffy eyes that indicated the Spaniard had not long since been crying.   
Jorge grabbed Aleix’s arm and pulled him in through the doorway so he could shut the door before he pulled Aleix into a hug with one hand round his waist and the other stroking his head as he encouraged Aleix’s head onto his shoulder. The sudden comfort was too much for Aleix as he started to cry again, not being able to stop himself. 

“Oh Aleix” Jorge tried to calm the other man making sure that he kept soothing the other rider, not daring to let go when Aleix was clearly in such a vulnerable state of mind. “Everything’s going to be ok” Jorge was wrecking his mind to try and figure out what had upset the Spaniard so much, when his eyes were drawn back to the TV that was still replaying the race and the words Aleix and Crash were written in the box on the right of the screen. 

\-----

Jorge didn’t know how long they had been stood holding onto each other when Aleix’s sobs slowly seemed to be slowing down until he finally found the courage to raise his head out of the crook of Jorge’s neck. Aleix pulled back slightly from the embrace so he can untangle his arm to wipe away the last traces of tears but Jorge beat him to it and cupped Aleix’s face in his hands as he used the pads of his thumbs to slowly swipe away the tear tracks. 

Aleix was grateful that whenever he had a bad race he knew that he could always seek out Jorge and he would do his best to give some comfort to the Aprillia rider. Pol was good at making him forget his problems but straight after the race it was always Jorge that he seeked out. He knew that this soft side of the great Jorge Lorenzo was reserved only for him, and that made it even more of a reason to keep finding him in his moments of weakness. 

“I’m sorry” Aleix’s voice was so quiet that Jorge almost missed the words but he just smiled softly back at him. 

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to turn up but I just kept walking trying to take my mind off of everything and I found myself outside your door.”

“Aleix don’t worry about it, you know I promised you that I will always be here for you when you need me” Jorge leaned in and gave Aleix a small kiss on the lips, trying to convince the other rider that he still meant the promise. 

“Thank you” Aleix was one that always wore his heart on his sleeve but that didn’t stop Jorge from feeling honoured that Aleix still sort out his company above others when he was this upset.

Jorge pulled Aleix over to the sofa and helped him to sit down before passing him one of the full bottles of beer. He then walked over to his bed and collected the blanket and brought it back, laying it over Aleix, before picking up his half full bottle and settling under the blanket as well. Aleix instinctively moved under the blanket so that he could settle up against Jorge’s side and Jorge wrapped one of his arms around Aleix’s shoulder. 

Aleix took a big swig of beer before focusing on the last 5 laps of the race being replayed. Jorge was unsure whether he should have turned off the TV but he didn’t want to disturb Aleix who looked like he was trying to focus on Mark and Danilo’s battle to forget his own troubles. 

It almost took Jorge by surprised when Aleix decided he was ready to talk about what had happened “I knew the tyres weren’t working right. There was a problem with the front tyre but I kept pushing. I needed a result so badly that I tried to ignore the problem. How stupid that was. One minute me and the bike were fine and the next we were on the floor, I tried to get back on but the bike wasn’t able to.” Jorge knew the feeling he’d made the same mistake in the past and it had cost him as badly as today had cost Aleix. “I just needed a top 10 finish, get some more points and ease the pressure and I couldn’t even do that.” Aleix’s eyes had not moved away from the screen until he finished his little speech, when his eyes searched out Jorge’s hoping to find some kind of reassurance.

Jorge just pulled him closer and held him tightly, placing a kiss to Aleix’s forehead. “Racing doesn’t always work out the way we need it to. We just have to take each race as it comes. Aragon will be better.” 

Aleix knew that Jorge couldn’t be sure that the next race would be better but it was always what he needed to hear each disappointment to try and put it behind him. “It’ll be better for both of us” Aleix felt like he had put his problems before Jorges but he knew that the Ducati rider wouldn’t want to talk about what happened, especially with the foul mood he had been in when he’d opened the door. 

Jorge smiled to Aleix and silently thanked him with another kiss to the forehead for not making a big thing about his own crash. They both knew each other well enough to know that Jorge needed to internally vent about his disasters whereas Aleix needed to get his out of his system as soon as possible. They would talk about Jorge’s crash later in the week but right now Jorge’s only focus was on cheering up Aleix.

Suddenly an idea popped into Jorge’s head, so he pulled away from the sofa leaving a confused looking Aleix and went over to the TV where his games console was stored. He changed the disk, before tossing both controllers over to Aleix and re-joined the other man after changing the channel.

Aleix was confused at the actions but didn’t question them, Jorge always had some way of cheering him up and he was sure this would be the same. Until he saw the MotoGP17 loading screen.   
“Do I even want to know why you think this is a good idea?” 

Jorge turned to Aleix and gave his shoulder a nudge. “We both had a bad race so instead of drowning our sorrows we’re going to redo the race until we get the results we wanted.”

Aleix couldn’t falter that logic, he wasn’t necessarily sure it would work but he was willing to give it a chance just to make up for crying all over Jorge earlier. 

Jorge made himself comfortable under the blanket, making sure that their legs were touching as he knew from previous gaming sessions that they both got too competitive to go back to their original positions on the sofa. Next he turned his attention to the tv and started selecting the correct settings for the Misano Curcuit. 

“You know I’m going to beat you, right?” Aleix grinned smugly as he selected himself.

“Just because you won last time doesn’t mean you’ll win this time.”

“You mean like I beat you every time we’ve played this.”

Jorge just rolled his eyes but a smile was tugging at his lips, he’d managed to make Aleix smile again and was certain it wouldn’t be long until he forgot about his disappointment from the race. 

The countdown on screen began and all their focus turned to the screen. Aleix got a flying start and was closing into 10th place while Jorge was struggling back in 18th. They completed the first lap with Aleix moving higher and higher up the order until he was in a 4 way battle for 1st place, while Jorge was still struggling to break through into the top 10.

“I thought you said you were gonna win?” Aleix laughed as he overtook Rossi’s counterpart.

Jorge just scowled as he went wide and his character hit the ground. Without so much as a glance at the screen, he hit the pause button and selected restart race.   
“Hey no fair, that’s cheating” Aleix muttered earning a smug grin from Jorge as he again nudged their shoulders together.

Jorge was focusing on the game to get a good start when he felt Aleix knock against his shoulder, taking him by surprise and his character went riding into a barrier.   
Aleix burst into laughter at how easy it was to distract Jorge. He reached to grab his beer to take a swig while Jorge reset the game again. Sensing an opportunity Jorge set the countdown going while Aleix was distracted, causing the other Spaniard to splutter as he quickly tried to put the beer down and grab the controller to set off in time. 

Although off balance Aleix didn’t get off to a too bad a start, managing to get just behind Jorge on the 3rd lap. Aleix then tried to nudge Jorge’s shoulder but Jorge was waiting for it and dodged to the side so he would miss. Pouting in disappointment, Aleix then made himself overtake Jorge and push him wide, before falling back and overtaking again in the next corner and pushing Jorge wide again. Looking across he could see the frown appearing on Jorge’s face knowing that he was winning this battle whether Jorge liked it or not. 

Waiting until they were on one of the long straights, Aleix made sure he wasn’t going to crash as he leaned over and kissed Jorge before pulling back and carrying on racing. Meanwhile Jorge was gobsmacked at the sudden show of affection, that in his moment of shock he forgot about the game until out of the corner of his eye he saw himself hit the barrier again. 

“Aleix!!” Jorge said in mock outrage.

“Yes Jorge?” Aleix asked in a sweet voice as he batted his eyelids at the Ducati rider. 

“You’re a nightmare.”

“You wouldn’t love me any other way” Aleix winked at him knowing that for all Jorge’s protests he wouldn’t deny the declaration. 

“Lucky for you” Jorge muttered as he pulled Aleix towards him and kissed him on lips, making sure to nip Aleix’s bottom lip as he pulled away. 

Jorge proceeded to start up the game again, when he felt Aleix lean against him and rest his head on Jorge’s shoulder. He just smiled as they fell back into their normal games routine, cheat and wind each other up before Aleix would relax and rest his head on Jorge’s shoulder and then they would start playing properly. 

Jorge had lost track of how many times they had replayed the same race to get the best results but every time no matter what he tried Aleix had beat him. They had long fallen into comfortable silence as they reset the race and just rode around the track like they would on their bikes only this time able to enjoy the company. 

The race was reset yet again but half way round Jorge managed to overtake Aleix and it wasn’t until he saw Aleix’s character crash on the split screen that he paused the game to check Aleix. 

Aleix’s controller was held limply in his hands, his eyes were closed and his breathing had shallowed out indicating that he had fallen asleep. Jorge smiled fondly at his companion, happy that he looked to be resting peacefully and the problems of the day had all been wiped from his memory temporarily. 

Taking the controller out of Aleix’s hands, he gently threw it onto the floor with his own. Setting Aleix’s head against the sofa, he got up to turn off the lights, leaving the TV light to guide him back to the sofa. Grabbing the remote he turned the screen off before gently rearranging Aleix so he was laid out on the sofa with the blanket covering him. When Jorge was satisfied the other rider was comfortable, he carefully laid down on the sofa behind Aleix, before drapping his arm over Aleix’s waist to hold him close. 

Jorge reached over and pressed his lips to Aleix’s forehead. “Next race will be better, I promise”.


End file.
